Arano no himitsu
by l'ange rouge
Summary: une équipe de l'akatsuki est a Suna et tombe sur le kazekage. Bien sur ils se font massacrer. Mais les choses se complique quand on se rend compte qu'il transporte un chargement bien particulier. Humour on essaye et aventure pour cette fic avec notre G
1. Chapter 1

_**ARANO**_

_**Chapitre 1**_

L'homme courait en priant pour que ses poursuivants n'arrivent pas à le suivre. Un cris retentit sur sa gauche et il devina avec horreur que son coéquipier venait de se faire attraper. Un hurlement plus tard il le devina mort. Il accéléra encore l'allure en maudissant les membres dirigeant de l'Akatsuki.

Quelle idée de leur faire tous porter cet uniforme repérable à deux kilomètre ?! Il pensa un instant à laisser son chargement pour aller plus vite mais cette idée le quitta bien vite. Si jamais il faisait ça Pein le tuerait. Il prit appui sur une branche pour prendre de la hauteur en sautant. Et dire que pour prendre moins de risques, ils avaient décidé de couper par Suna ! Manque de bol, ils étaient tombés nez à nez avec Eux, l'équipe du Kazekage en personne. Ça n'aurait pas pu être pire !

Perdu dans ses pensée il ne vit pas une ombre passer près de lui et il fonça tête baissée dans le ventre du pantin. Quelques secondes plus tard,il ne subsistait plus de lui qu'un corps transpercé de lames.

Kankuro eut un sourire sadique, non pas qu'il aimait tuer, mais prendre sa revanche sur ceux qui avaient osé s'en prendre à son frère était quelque chose d'assez plaisant. Manipulant ses fils de chakra, il relâcha le corps désormais sans vie de sa victime, et ramena ses pantins prés de lui. Sous le choc l'homme de main de l'Akatsuki avait lâché son fardeau et Kankuro se retrouva face à un sac apparemment lourd. Curieux, il s'approcha et l'ouvrit, avant de sauter en arrière sous le choc. En effet un corps venait de tomber au sol, celui d'une petite fille.

Elle était brune et avait des cheveux courts à l'exception de deux mèches de chaque coté de son visage. Elle semblait frêle et elle portait des chaines tout le long de ses bras, l'entravant complètement.

Kankuro frémit, il n'aimait pas les enfants, mais bon, lui n'allait pas jusqu'à leur faire du mal ! Il s'approcha de la petite et vit plusieurs sceaux posés sur elle. L'un d'eux portait l'inscription « sommeil ». Kankuro eut un rictus de mépris. Les deux minables qu'ils venaient de dégommer n'étaient même pas assez fort pour poser un jutsu de sommeil sur une enfant sans artifice ! Il attrapa le bout de papier et le détruit Presque aussitôt, la petite papillonna des yeux. Elle avait les yeux bleus et il remarqua que ses cheveux étaient plus proches du violet que du noir. La petite se redressa et jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle puis elle vit le ninja. Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Kankuro la trouva angélique...

« - Ma grande sœur va te péter ta gueule tellement fort qu'il faudra que le médecin légiste fasse un puzzle pour t'identifier ! »

… Pas si angélique que ça en fin de compte ! Il pouvait la remettre dans le sac et faire comme si de rien n'était ?

« - Kankuro tu as eu l'autre ? »

Ah ben non, il pouvait pas. Sa sœur venait d'arriver, et nul doute qu'elle prendrait la défense du petit ange monstrueux qui lui souriait toujours avec autant d'innocence.

« - Oui je l'ai eu... Et il avait un chargement particulier ! »

Temari s'approcha et vit la petite fille qui fronça les sourcils.

« - C'est pas vous qui m'avaient enlevée ? »

Les deux ninjas de Suna se dévisagèrent un instant et Temari s'approcha de l'enfant.

« - Non, nous sommes ceux qui t'avons sauvée. Dit moi ma puce d'où tu viens comme ça ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien il va bien falloir qu'on te ramène chez toi.

- … Je le dirais pas ! »

La petite s'enferma dans un silence boudeur sous la grande surprise de la jeune femme. Derrière elle Kankuro eut un fou rire qui lui valut un regard-qui-tue de la part de sa frangine.

« - Mais ma puce il va bien falloir qu'on te ramène...

- J'ai pas le droit de le dire c'est un secret ! Hikari a dit qu'il fallait pas que je le dise !

- Hikari ? C'est qui ma puce ? Ta maman ?

- Nan ! C'est ma grande sœur ! Elle est trop forte et elle va venir me chercher ! »

Temari soupira. Kankuro lui avait cessé de rire et s'était rapproché des deux filles. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa sœur, histoire de lui faire comprendre qu'il prenait le relai.

« - Écoutes moi bien morpion. Soit tu nous dis où tu habites et on te reconduit chez toi, soit on te laisse ici et tu te débrouilles avec les types qui t'ont mise dans le sac !

- Je te dirais rien macaque ! Ma sœur va venir et tu vas voir ! Elle va t'écraser Bozo ! »

Temari regarda un instant la petite avec surprise. Elle avait failli taper son frère quand il avait menacé la petite, mais elle était restée le bras en l'air, la bouche grande ouverte suite à la réplique de l'enfant. Elle qui avait pensé qu'il aller la traumatiser !

Kankuro, lui, serra la mâchoire de rage, se retenant à grande peine de ne pas la refourrer dans le sac. Il sentit une présence derrière lui et il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant. Son frère avança vers eux et regarda la petite un instant avant de tourner un regard interrogateur vers son frère.

« - Je sais pas. Le type que je poursuivais la transportait et elle refuse de dire d'où elle vient.

- …

- Et j'ai tué le mec avant de savoir qu'elle était là.

- ... »

Le roux tourna la tête vers sa sœur qui lui répondit d'un haussement d'épaule négatif.

« - Kankuro a raison. Apparemment, on lui a dit de ne rien dire et elle s'y tient. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'elle a une sœur du nom d'Hikari.

- …

- Et c'est moi qui lui ai posé les questions pas Kankuro, alors elle risquait pas d'avoir peur.

- ... »

Le Kazekage regarda un instant la petite.

« - Et aucun de vous deux n'a eu l'idée de la détacher ? »

Les deux ninjas détournèrent le regard. Temari n'y avait pas pensé, trop prise à essayer de tirer des informations de la petite et Kankuro avait volontairement « oublié » de le faire. Gaara s'approcha de la petite et entreprit de la détacher, sans avoir recours à son sable. Pas la peine d'effrayer l'enfant si elle devait leur parler. La petite regarda le ninja faire en le dévisageant avec insistance. Braquant son regard bleu dans les yeux verts de son vis à vis. Quand elle fut détachée le ninja se releva et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine comme à son habitude, le visage impassible sur la petite. Celle ci se releva aussi et resta droite devant lui, levant les yeux pour ne pas perdre le contact visuel.

« - …

- …

- ...

- … Tu as des yeux de panda ! »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur les trois ninjas. Gaara toujours impassible, Temari les yeux grand ouverts et la main sur la bouche devant l'audace de la petite, craignant qu'elle ne se prenne un sarcophage du désert à tout instant, et Kankuro, lui aussi les yeux comme des soucoupes et la mâchoire pendante, en se disant que c'était bien la première fois que Gaara se prenait une telle réflexion dans la tronche et qu'elle n'avait pas tort...

Gaara ne savait pas trop comment réagir. C'était quoi ça comme phrase ? Une insulte, une provocation ? Une simple réflexion infantile ?

Il se pencha vers la petite jusqu'à ce que son visage soit au même niveau que le sien.

« - Je te demande pardon ?

- J'ai dit que tu avais des yeux de panda. On dirait que t'as pas dormi depuis des lustres ! C'est du maquillage ou c'est vraiment comme ça ? »

Comme pour obtenir la réponse, la petite porta la main au visage du garçon et caressa le contour de son œil droit. Surpris, Gaara ne fit pas un geste, il n'eut que le réflexe de fermer la paupière pour ne pas se prendre le doigt dans l'œil, bien que la petite ait fais le mouvement doucement et ne risquait pas de l'éborgner.

Elle retira sa main avec une mine intriguée.

« - Ah ben non, c'est vraiment comme ça. »

Gaara rouvrit les yeux, déstabilisé par cette petite fille. Derrière lui son frère et sa sœur n'en revenaient pas. Personne n'avait porté la main sur le visage de Gaara comme ça depuis... Jamais personne n'avait osé faire ça ! Temari frissonna. Si son frère le prenait mal, c'en était fini de l'enfant.

Le roux se releva et surplomba la petite.

« - Et c'est quoi ton nom ?

- … Arano. »

Gaara sourit, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l' « aimait » bien cette petite. Enfin si aimer était bien ce qu'il pensait.

« - Et bien Arano, tu vas venir avec nous. On ne peux pas te laisser toute seule ici.

- Mais grande sœur va me chercher !

- Et bien on enverra un message aux alentours pour lui dire ou tu es.

- Je... Ok. »

Le roux reprit un visage impassible et se retourna vers son frère et sa sœur. En passant à coté de Kankuro, il dit un « Tu la portes » assez autoritaire et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin.

Kankuro grimaça et s'approcha de la petite que le défiait du regard.

« - Tu as entendu le boss, fais pas d'histoire ou c'est dans le sac que je te transportes. »

La petite le foudroya du regard, mais ne dit rien, laissant Kankuro la prendre dans ses bras. Dès qu'il l'eut dans ses bras, les trois ninjas se mirent en route, sautant de branches en branches à une vitesse impressionnante. Le marionnettiste sentit la petite serrer son cou avec force. Un sourire sadique passa sur ses lèvres quand il pensa qu'elle avait peur. Mais quand il la regarda, il la vit sourire angéliquement. Cette petite peste essayait de l'étrangler! Il s'arrêta brutalement sur une branche tenta de la faire lâcher prise mais la petite lâcha et tomba. Elle fut rattrapée au vol par Temari.

« - Non mais ça va pas ! Pourquoi tu l'as lâchée ?!

- Je l'ai pas lâchée, c'est elle qui l'a fait !

- Tu devais la tenir !

- Mais elle m'étranglait cette peste ! »

Arano se mit à chouiner dans le cou de Temari.

« - Il me fait peur ! »

Temari foudroya son frère du regard, et se remit en route, portant la petite sur elle. Kankuro eut tout le loisir de voir le sourire victorieux de la sale gosse durant tout le voyage....

À suivre...

*** Notes ***

bêta-correctrice :

Purée qu'est-ce que j'ai pu me marrer !! Cette gamine c'est le diable sous une couche de sucre! Elle les a bien eu à coup de sourire angéliques et autres mimiques tellement mignonnes. Pauvre Kankuro, j'ai le sentiment qu'il va en baver avec elle ! Faut voir les vanne qu'elle lui envoie à travers la tronche ! Bozo ! Macaque ! On le plaindrait ! J'ai hâte de lire la suite, je sens que je vais pas arrêter de rire moi !!! Fleurdorient.


	2. Chapter 2

**Arano no himitsu**

*

*

*

*

_**Chapitre 2**_

Kankuro n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'arriver chez lui. Non pas que le voyage ait été fatigant mais la petite peste avait profité du fait de changer de porteur pour le faire rager avec grand plaisir. C'est donc fermement accrochée à Temari, le visage tourné vers lui que la petite Arano avait voyagé, lui offrant ses plus belles grimaces sans que Temari ne s'en aperçoive, ni Gaara puisque celui ci était en tête de l'équipe. Il avait donc fulminé durant tout le trajet en rongeant son frein. La petite peste ne perdait rien pour attendre.

Enfin ils étaient arrivés, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait être débarrassé de la morveuse... Bon sang ce qu'il détestait les enfants ! Et dire qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'enfermer dans son pantin histoire de lui apprendre la politesse!

Il avait tout de suite faussé compagnie à son frère et sa sœur en prétextant un besoin urgent de douche. Les laissant aller seul présenter le cas de l'enfant au Conseil.

Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'il était rentré dans la demeure de Temari où ils vivaient tout les trois quand il vit la jeune femme franchir le pas de la porte. Elle n'avait pas l'air mécontente mais pas particulièrement ravie non plus. Le marionnettiste la regarda s'assoir dans le canapé voisin de celui où il glandait depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison. N'ayant même pas pris la douche-excuse.

« - T'en fais une tête.

- Pffffffuuuuuuuu.

- À ce point ?

- Tu n'as pas idée !

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Et bien... on a présenter, enfin j'ai présenter, le cas de cette gamine trouvée au conseil pour décision de la marche à suivre.

- Et ?

- Et ils ont manqué de signer sa mise à mort ces cons !

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? Elle leur a fais une sale blague ou quoi ?

- Nan, mais comme ils ne savent pas d'où elle vient, qu'elle ne veux pas le dire et qu'il ignorent totalement si elle vient d'un pays allié ou ennemi, ils voulaient régler le problème de manière radicale.

- Comme tu parle au passé je suppose que ça s'est pas fait.

- Bien sûr que non, Gaara n'a pas laissé passer ça. Il s'est servi de l'excuse d'un probable incident diplomatique pour les stopper dans leur désir de sang et il s'est porté garant pour la petite.

- Elle est sortit d'affaire alors.

- J'ai pas fini ! Comme on ne sait pas d'où elle vient on ne peut pas la laisser sans surveillance et comme c'est Gaara son garant... »

Bizarrement Kankuro sentit que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire du tout.

« - … Elle est sous notre surveillance. »

…Encore un peu et Kankuro en aurait pleuré. Il allait devoir se taper cette petite morveuse encore un moment ! Et lui qui pensait sa tranquillité retrouvée, à croire qu'il avait vraiment un mauvais karma.

« - Et elle est où là ?

- Avec Gaara, il avait encore des papiers à régler et il a préféré garder la petite avec lui... Kankuro ? Tout va bien ? »

Le brun venait de se lever précipitamment de son siège et semblait vouloir quitter la maison très vite.

« - Oui oui Temari, tout va pour le mieux. Je vais faire un tour, je rentrerais dans la nuit sans doute. Ne m'attendez pas ! »

Et avant que sa sœur n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il avait disparu dans le village.

***

Dans le centre du village, aux portes du Conseil, Gaara fulminait intérieurement. Et c'était compréhensible, puisqu'il venait de passer un long moment à remplir des papiers pour certifier que : oui, il serait garant de la petite Arano, oui il la surveillerait, oui en cas de problème il serait responsable, et oui il était conscient de ce qu'il faisait. Si on prenait en compte le fait que l'un des membres du Conseil était resté à lui tenir la jambe pour qu'il change d'avis, on pouvait s'étonner que personne ne soit encore mort d'un Sarcophage du Désert.

C'est donc un Gaara passablement sur les nerfs qui marchait dans les rues de Suna, où les gens le laissaient passer avec un regard inquiet. La petite fille le suivait sans un mot, l'observant de manière très peu discrète. Elle ne faisait pas de commentaire non plus d'ailleurs. Le tic nerveux de la mâchoire de son protecteur ne lui disait rien de bon. Elle n'avait pas peur, bien sûr, mais bon, il y a des moments où il faut savoir se tenir à l'écart. Et apparemment les gens de Suna étaient d'accord avec elle ! l'inquiétude se lisait sur leurs visages et la peur était tapie dans leurs regards. À croire que Gaara était quelqu'un avec un secret... un secret effrayant. Et pas seulement pour les villageois, une tristesse constante dans son regard lui donnait la certitude qu'il souffrait.

Il avait le même regard que Hikari. En pensant à sa sœur, Arano se sentit un peu triste.

Un petit sourire apparut cependant sur son visage. Elle savait comment faire pour que Gaara ne soit plus triste. Il lui suffisait juste d'appliquer la tactique d'elle utilisait sur sa sœur... le problème c'était que Gaara n'était peut être pas aussi prévisible que sa sœur.

Prenant son courage a deux mains elle tendit la main pour se saisir de celle de Gaara. Le jeune homme s'arrêta et la regarda, visiblement surprit.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu fais la même tête que ma sœur quand elle est triste.

- …Et ?

- Ben quand elle est triste je lui donne la main et elle est contente.

- ... »

Gaara ne dit rien et continua à avancer, laissant la main de la petite dans la sienne. A bien y réfléchir c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui tenait la main comme ça... depuis sa tante.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus croisé de personnes qui n'avait pas peur de lui. D'un autre coté la petite n'était pas au courant qu'il était un jinchuriki.

***

« - Dit Gaara, on va où ? »

Le roux sortit de ses pensées. Perdu dans celles-ci, il n'avait pas fais attention à la direction qu'il avait pris et, au lieu de se rendre chez lui, il avait conduit la petite sur les remparts du village. La petite lâcha la main de Gaara et se précipita vers le bord en poussant une exclamation de joie.

« - C'est trop beau! »

Gaara sourit en allant s'assoir à coté de la petite qui regardait le soleil se coucher sur l'étendue de sable.

« - T'as une super vue ! C'est trop beau !

- Je sais tu l'as déjà dit.

- … Dis Gaara... Vous allez faire quoi à ma sœur si elle vient me chercher ici ?

- … Comment ça?

- Ben... elle est plus grande que moi elle sait se battre. Elle est même très forte... alors les autres ils vont vouloir lui faire du mal nan ? Comme ils voulaient m'en faire à moi... »

Gaara soupira, il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas parlé de la sœur au Conseil. Et puis le Conseil c'était montré très hostile avec la petite, et ce devant elle, il était normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour sa sécurité et celle de sa sœur. Mais il ne pouvait pas garantir la sécurité de la sœur.

« Je ne pense pas que Kankuro te ferait du mal, ni Temari, et ne t'occupe pas de ces séniles du conseil, je pense pouvoir en faire mon affaire.

« -... Alors elle pourra venir me chercher ?

- oui, je pense que ce serait mieux ainsi. Si bien sur elle n'a pas de mauvaises intentions envers le village. Mais pour cela il faut que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur elle. Imagines qu'une autre personne mal intentionnée se présente pour te récupérer, je ne pourrais pas la différencier de ta sœur sans la connaitre un peu.

- ... mais moi si.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'en parler? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

- ... Ben il y a des truc que j'ai pas le droit de dire. mais j'ai confiance

- Écoutes Arano, on a tous des secrets, mais il faut dans certains cas en parler. Regardes, moi aussi j'ai un énorme secret, pourtant si je ne l'avais pas fait connaitre à une personne qui est désormais un grand ami, je n'aurais pas changé.

-... C'est pas pareil ! C'était ton secret ! Là, c'est celui de ma sœur... Tu voudrais pas que ton ami dise ton secret à quelqu'un d'autre, non ?

- Je pense que ta sœur ne t'en voudra pas vraiment. Si tu me le dis, c'est avant tout pour que je puisse te protéger, et je suis sûr, que c'est ce qu'elle veut aussi. Des gens d'une grande organisation criminelle t'ont enlevé Arano, et rien ne dit qu'ils ne recommenceront pas. le fait d'être au courant me permettra de te protéger et de contacter ta sœur pour qu'elle puisse te retrouver.

- ... Si elle m'en voudrait, je le sais parce que j'ai déjà fait cette erreur... c'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont enlevée.

Parce que le secret de ma sœur et en lien avec les miens.

- Je vois. Alors je te propose quelque chose pour équilibrer. Si tu me dis son secret, je te dis le mien pour que tu le lui répètes. Ainsi elle connaitra le mien, et je connaitrais le sien. Ce secret fait que les mêmes personnes malfaisantes sont après moi. donc on sera réellement à égalité avec Hikari. Qu'en penses tu ? De plus, je ne le répéterais pas, tu as ma parole de chef de tout ce village que tu vois en contrebas.

- ... D'accord je vais te le dire mon secret. »

La petite lui fit un grand sourire et releva son haut en lui tournant le dos. Au début Gaara ne vit rien, puis des trais apparurent entre ces reins. Ils se mirent à dessiner un œil puis le dessin devint plus opaque, se colorant de jaune et de rouge. Sous le regard stupéfait du ninja, l'œil se mit à sortit de sa peau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait devant lui, flottant dans les airs, un œil jaune avec une pupille rouge verticale, avec des ailes noires semblable à celles d'une chauve-souris. L'œil flotta un moment autours d'eux puis il s'immobilisa un instant et une masse noir opaque apparut devant elle. Une boule de substance gélatineuse se mit à bouger entre les mains de la petite alors que l'œil se tourna vers Gaara.

« - C'est ça notre secret !

- Ce... nuage noir... il te permet de faire quoi en fait ?

- Ce que je veux ! Ça peut me protéger, me porter, je peux lui donner la forme que je veux ! je peux même lui donner une « certaine intelligence » comme dirais Hikari. c'est cool non ?

- Oui, mais je peux comprendre que ça fasse de toi quelqu'un dont l'Akatsuki voudrait. Et si ta sœur possède la même capacité, mais en plus développée par son âge, elle ne peut que les intéresser. Je peux regarder la cicatrice dans ton dos plus attentivement ?

- Vi ! »

Apparemment l'œil laissait une trace de son passage sur le dos de la petite quand elle l'utilisait. Une cicatrice blanche formant l'œil était bien visible sur sa peau. Gaara grimaça.

« - Ça ne te fais pas mal quand l'œil sort ou rentre ?

- Non ! Ca te fais mal quand tu bouge le bras toi ? Parce que c'est comme une partie de mon corps.

- Non en effet, mais il sort pas de mon corps sur commande mon bras, mais en revanche, quand mon secret se met en marche, moi j'ai mal.

- ... Beaucoup ?

- Oui, de deux façons... Physiquement et moralement.

- Ben pourquoi tu l'utilises alors ? Et puis c'est quoi ton secret ?

- Avant, je l'utilisait pour faire mal, mais désormais je ne l'utilise qu'en dernier recours, pour sauver des gens. Un énorme démon puissant a été scellé en moi avant ma naissance, il se nomme Shukaku. Grâce à lui, je peux manipuler le sable librement regarde. »

En quelques mouvements, le Kazekage fit apparaître une petite sculpture de sable représentant une fleur. La petite eut une exclamation de joie en voyant l'œuvre apparaitre.

« - Mais ne t'y trompes pas, Shukaku n'a jamais été connu pour sa bonté, mais pour sa soif de meurtre. À cause de lui, le simple fait de dormir est problématique, car il peut prendre l'avantage et se libérer.

- ... Pourquoi on t'a fait ça, c'est méchant !

- Mon père, l'ancien chef de ce village, voulait posséder une arme puissante, et a pensé que son fils en ferait une satisfaisante. Tu vois les traits noirs autour de mes yeux ?

- tes yeux de panda !!!

- Oui... Si tu veux. ce sont en réalité des cernes. celles d'une personne qui a du cumuler des années d'insomnies.

- À cause du démon ? pas cool.... Je peux te poser une question ?

- Vas y.

- C'est pour ça aussi que t'as pas de sourcils ?

- …

- …

- Quoi qu'il en soit, petite curieuse, l'Akatsuki a trouvé un moyen de sortir Shukaku de mon corps pour me le prendre, mais cela me tuerais, donc hors de question de les laisser faire. on peut dire qu'on a un ennemi commun toi et moi maintenant.

- ... Mais moi il peuvent pas le faire sortir, ou alors pas l'utiliser, c'est idiot !

- Et pour ta sœur, ils peuvent ?

- Ben non. Nous c'est pas quelque chose que l'on nous a greffé, on est né comme ça. Et en plus ma sœur, elle a la même chose que moi et elle a des Dormases en plus !

- Alors c'est peut être qu'ils veulent l'obliger à rejoindre leur groupe en te gardant en otage.

- ... Je sais pas si ça aurait marché !

- Ça je pense qu'on en saura plus en discutant directement avec ta sœur. Maintenant, est ce que tu as une idée pour la contacter ou me dire un endroit, où je pourrais envoyer quelqu'un pour la prévenir.

-... Non. la plupart du temps, je me met dans les ennuis et elle me retrouve après. Je sais pas comment elle fait.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais quand tu as des ennuis, peut être que ça déclenche quelque chose auprès d'elle ?

- Heu... j'attends qu'elle arrive et je menace de mort toute les personnes que je croise !

- Bon en effet, ça nous avance pas vraiment, mais on va continuer d'y penser. en attendant peux tu me la décrire physiquement, ça pourrait déjà être un point de départ. Ainsi que me dire la ville d'où vous venez

- ... Je peux pas te dire d'où je viens... Mais je peux te décrire ma sœur !!!

- Je veux bien alors.

- Elle a des cheveux longs, jusqu'aux creux des reins environ. Très noirs et puis elle a des yeux rouges, entièrement, c'est bizarre mais elle a pas de pupille. mais elle est trop belle quand même. Au fait ses yeux font tout son charme, c'est une jolie couleur comme rouge, un peu comme tes cheveux.

- Donc je propose qu'on attende un peu, histoire de voir si elle te retrouve d'elle même, mais si au bout d'un mois on n'a pas de nouvelle, on fera des recherches tous les quatre uniquement, avec Kankuro et Temari, ils ne te demanderont rien si je leur dit de ne pas le faire. ça te va ?

- Oui... enfin je suis pas sûr que Kankuro ce soit une bonne idée...

- Pourquoi donc, c'est quelqu'un de très fiable. Il n'aime pas particulièrement les enfants, mais je te jure, qu'il est compétent et que jamais il ferait souffrir un enfant.

- ... Mais ma sœur je suis pas sûre qu'elle l'apprécie...

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Ben ma sœur elle a un sale caractère et lui aussi alors... Elle va le taper.

- Ça on verra plus tard. Et qui sait, ils peuvent s'entendre. Ou sinon on fera les arbitres et on comptera les points je suppose...

- ... Je suppose... si elle le laisse en vie...

- Alors j'espère que je serais le premier à la rencontrer dans ce cas, ou peut être Temari.

- Oui ça serait préférable! Quoique... si il sait comment elle est, tu penses qu'elle va lui plaire ?

- Je ne sais pas, je ne connais pas à proprement parler les goûts de Kankuro. Mais à défaut de lui plaire, si ils pouvaient rester dans la même pièce sans s'entretuer, ça serait déjà pas mal, tu ne crois pas ?

- Nan, je demande parce qu'au niveau sentimental, c'est un peu le vide. elle fait peur à tout les garçons, mais avec toi, Kankuro a de l'entrainement...

- Je ne sais pas si je dois le prendre comme un compliment, mais seul l'avenir peut répondre à ta question, et je pense que ça pourrait arranger les choses si tu commençais à arrondir les angles avec Kankuro. Ne crois pas que parce que je n'ai rien dit, cela veut dire que je n'ai rien vu.

- ... Oups !

- Je pense que tu lui dois des excuses, mais je ne te forcerais pas à les lui faire, il faut que ça vienne de toi. tu comprends j'espère ?

- C'est lui qui a commencé !

- Arano...

- Ok !

- bon je vois qu'on se comprend...

- ... Tu fais aussi peur que ma sœur quand elle utilise ses pouvoir sur moi.

- Et pourtant je n'ai encore rien utilisé, dans ce cas jeune fille, j'espère ne pas avoir à le faire... il se fait tard, la nuit est presque tombée, on devrait rentrer.

- Oui ! »

Gaara sourit et reprit le chemin, le bons cette fois, vers la maison familiale...

***

A suivre...

**********************************

_**Traditionnelle Note de la bêta :**_

Oulà !! qu'est ce que c'est que cette bestiole qui lui sort du dos à elle, ce serait pas une cousine à Shino par hasard ? Lol ! Rassures toi, je plaisante !! Mesdames et messieurs, ce chapitre a fait l'objet d'un brainstorming, d'une simulation via msn et d'un boulot énorme de l'auteur (ainsi que de la bêta qui s'est fait escroqué sur cette affaire, d'autant plus qu'elle a bossé de son coté pour fournir l'auteur en chapitres lemoneux d'une autre fic, d'un manga yaoi sur le pouvoir des lunettes, si si ça existe, demandez, nous vous refilerons le lien au besoin !) Donc veuillez apprécier cet écrit. Une petite review ne vous privera pas de l'usage de vos mains pour l'éternité, ni ne vous voueras aux pires souffrances, alors un petit effort, ça fait vraiment plaisir aux auteurs ! XD ! Et pour toi mon ange, un gros 'Zoux pour ta peine !

La bébète qui corrige ! Fleurdorient !


End file.
